Field
The technical field relates to a display device, e.g., an organic light emitting display device, and a method of operating the display device.
Description of the Related Art
A display device may operate to display images, such as motion pictures and still images. An organic light emitting display device is a device that displays images using organic light emitting diodes that generate light through recombination of electrons and holes. Such devices have advantageous effects of fast response speed and ability to display clear images.
Generally, an organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels that can emit light in certain colors, a scan driver that supplies scan signals to the pixels, and a data driver that synchronizes data signals with the scan signals and supplies the synchronized data signals to the pixels.